Namikaze's
by YoPin
Summary: Kami bukan orang baik dan tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kami dicari untuk dibunuh dan membunuh. Keinginan kami untuk balas dendam, membalaskan kematian orang yang kami sayangi. Kami dapat menjadi teman yang baik sekaligus Shinigami untuk kalian. Kami adalah Namikaze's[Warning : Fic-Abal,Gajes,OOC,OC,Absurd]


**Saturday, 4 Okt 2014 09.15 P.M**

**Summary :**

Kami bukan orang baik dan tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kami dicari untuk dibunuh dan membunuh. Keinginan kami untuk balas dendam, membalaskan kematian orang yang kami sayangi. Kami dapat menjadi teman yang baik sekaligus Shinigami untuk kalian. Kami adalah Namikaze's. [Warning : Gajes,OOC,OC,Absurd]

...

13 tahun lalu..

Langit berwarna jingga menandakan hari sudah sore. Disebuah Taman yang memiliki 2 ayunan sejajar, 1 seluncuran, dan 1 kotak pasir. Jangan lupakan sebuah Pohon Mapel yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah tempat duduk panjang dan tempat sampah kecil disampingnya. Tampak sepi, hanya terlihat dua anak kecil berlari. Anak perempuan berambut merah pendek sedang mengejar Anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Sedikit sebal karena tidak bisa menangkap sang rambut kuning. Sampai akhirnya mengeluh capek.

"Naluto-nii, aku cudah capek" katanya candel membuat yang dipanggil berbalik melihat adiknya –berambut merah berdiri setengah membungkuk mengatur napasnya. Naruto –anak berambut kuning, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ayolah, Haluko. Naluto-nii masih ingin main.." kata Naruto yang juga candel membujuk adiknya, Haruko. Umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Naruto berumur 5thn dan Haruko berumur 4thn.

Tapi tidak lama terdengar suara derap kaki menuju kearah mereka yang membuat mereka langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sebelah kanan. Seorang seumuran dengan mereka. Bocah berambut hitam jabrik berhenti beberapa meter didepan mereka sambil mengatur napas, dan kemudian mata Blue-Shappier yang sangat identik dengan Naruto dan Haruko menatap marah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!? Jii-san menunggu kalian dirumah"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Haruko menatap takut dengan mata sembab hampir menangis berdiri dibelakang Naruto. "Hehe. Kami akan pulang, Menma. Jangan malah ya~"

Menma mendengus. Berbeda dengan kedua sepupunya, dia memiliki sikap yang lebih dewasa walaupun umurnya baru beberapa bulan lalu genap 5thn. Bahkan cara bicaranya sudah tidak candel. "Ayo pulang!"

"Yey~" sang adik langsung memeluknya, entah kemana perginya rasa takutnya. Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak surai merah adiknya lalu mengandengnya, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan sang adik. Sedangkan Menma menatap datar dan berjalan dibelakang mereka.

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Namikaze's**

**Gendre : Adventure/Action/Family/Friendship (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1 : We Are Come Back!**

Sekarang..

Disebuah ruangan temaram. Terlihat seorang pria duduk bersandar pada tembok dengan tubuh penuh luka dan sebelah matanya hilang karena diambil paksa, beberapa organ dalamnya seperti usus pun terlihat hampir keluar dari perutnya jika tidak ditahan oleh tangannya yang digenangi oleh darah. Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya, seperti memohon pada seseorang. Hanya ada darah dan mayat pengawalnya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi berserakan disekelilingnya. Didepanya terdapat sosok, menunjukkan seringai sadis dengan Katana yang sudah berlumuran darah ditangan kanannya.

Jika diperhatikan sosok yang memegang Katana itu terlihat lebih mudah daripada pria yang duduk bersandar ditembok. Tubuhnya tegap dan dilihat lebih teliti dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia memakai pakaian serbah hitam mulai dari kaos, jaket, celana, dan sepatu, jangan lupakan topi yang dipakainya menutupi setengah wajah bagian atas menambah kesan misterius. Belum termasuk seringai yang masih terpampang jelas, walaupun ruangan itu disinari cahaya temaram.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria itu dengan suara parau akibat banyak mengeluarkan darah

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" balasnya dengan nada sarkatis sambil memainkan Katana miliknya. "Membunuhmu. Akio Kakuzu" jawabnya datar

"Ke-kenapa?" kata Kakuzu dengan sedikit terbatuk dan memegang perutnya kuat. Dia masih penasaran dengan sosok didepannya, setidaknya mengetahui siapa orang itu sebelum ajal menjemputnya

"Hm.. Kurasa kau pernah mendengar nama Blue Demon's" Kakuzu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut. Iya, dia ingat. Dia memang pernah melakukan misi dengan organisasinya membunuh sebuah keluarga, namun sayangnya tidak semuanya mati karena beberapa anak dinyatakan hilang bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan nama keluarga itu memiliki sandi yaitu Blue Demon's.

Kakuzu menutup sebelah matanya yang masih ada. Nostalgia? Mungkin. Membuka matanya pelan lalu menatap sosok didepannya dengan sebuah senyum. Membuat sosok didepannya mendecih tidak suka. "Kalian.. Masih.. Hidup.." kata Kakuzu dengan napas tidak teratur

"Seperti yang kau lihat" katanya dengan nada sarkatis. Membuat senyum kembali mengembang diwajah Kakuzu

"**Cepat selesaikan Bastard-Men-**"

"Jangan panggil nama dalam misi. Siapa tahu ada yang menyadapnya" potongnya cepat. Terdengar suara perempuan dari earphone kecil ditelinganya. Rupanya dia tidak bertindak sendirian. Mendengarnya perempuan yang berada disebrang sana mendecih pelan dan memilih diam. Tidak lama kemudian disusul suara laki-laki dari earphone miliknya.

"**Medokusai~ Aku menjamin keamanannya**"

"**Cepat pergi! Ada dua orang. Kau punya waktu 20detik**"

Mendengarnya sosok itu mendekat pelan kearah Kakuzu dan meletakkan Katana miliknya dileher Kakuzu. Padahal dia masih ingin lebih lama bermain dengan pria didepannya, tapi sekali lagi waktu yang tidak berpihak padanya. "Ada kata terakhir?"

"Ca-cari, di-dia akan memberitahukan semuanya"

CRASH

Darah mengalir dari leher Kakuzu dengan kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, tidak ada rintihan kesakitan seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu didobrak paksa oleh dua orang pria bertubuh besar. Sosok itu hanya menyeringai melihatnya, lalu berjalan melompat keluar dari rumah mewah berlantai dua itu. Dua orang itu terkejut melihatnya dan langsung berlari kearah jendela, namun tidak ada siapapun. Sosok tadi menghilang tanpa jejak dan bukti. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat kearah mayat Kakuzu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kakuzu-sama! Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita lapor polisi"

Salah satu diantara mereka mengangguk, mengeluarkan Handphone dari sakunya dan mengetik nomor secara cepat. Tidak lama beberapa Mobil Polisi dan Ambulance datang kerumah mewah itu. Orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar rumah itu berbondong-bondong keluar dan mengerumuni tempat itu. Keadaan maenstream yang sering terjadi jika ada sebuah kasus. Terlihat beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumah dan kembali dengan membawa kantung berwarna oren yang dapat dipastikan mayat yang tidak berbentuk. Beberapa anggota Polisi juga sibuk melakukan penyelidikan dan berjaga disekitar lokasi.

Tidak jauh dari rumah mewah itu, tepatnya disekitar parkiran Mobil Polisi. Terdapat seorang Polisi dengan rambut putih melawan gravitasi bersandar pada salah satu mobil. Menatap satu-persatu orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya, setelah puas pandangannya teralih pada langit malam yang terlihat kelam tanpa bintang dan awan, hanya terlihat bulan bulat penuh menyinari bumi. Tidak lama terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dapat dilihat orang yang memiliki perawakan sama dengannya, hanya saja sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Apa ini kerja dari Ketua Divisi 2, Hitsugaya?" orang yang dipanggil Hitsugaya hanya memandang datar orang didepannya, lalu mengambil sebatang Nikotin dari saku bajunya meletakkannya dimulut dan menyulutnya. Toshiro Hitsugaya tepatnya, Ketua Kepolisian dari Divisi 2 Bagian Pengamanan. Menghisap dalam-dalam Nikotin itu dan mengembuskannya pelan.

"Lalu, apa terlambat itu adalah kerja dari Ketua Divisi 1, Kakashi? Oh, tolong jangan gunakan alasan konyolmu itu" kata Hitsugaya menatap bosan orang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan ikut bersandar pada mobil, membuka buku oren dari saku celananya. Hatake Kakashi, Ketua Kepolisian dari Divisi 1 Bagian Penyergapan. Kakashi hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlambat memang ciri khas miliknya

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikannya?" tanya Kakashi, pandangannya tidak lepas dari buku yang dibacanya

"Masih belum ada hasil, mungkin besok hasilnya akan keluar" jawab Hitsugaya yang kembali memandang langit malam

"Begitu? Menurutmu mereka pembunuh baru?" Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya hanya mengindikkan bahu, pertanda tidak tahu. Dia kembali menghisap barang yang ada ditangannya, dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Yah, Mungkin saja" jawabnya pendek.

...

Disebuah atap gedung berlantai lima yang sudah kosong, berjarak 3km dari sana. Terdapat tiga siluent berpakaian serba hitam, salah satu diantara mereka memakai teropong dan mengamati rumah mewah yang keadaannya sudah mulai cukup sepi sejak 20menit lalu. Seringai mengembang diwajah orang yang memakai teropong, sedangkan sosok disebelahnya memandang datar. "Aku tidak menyangka polisi datang secepat ini"

"Ini akan cepat jika kau tidak bermain-main, Bastard-Menma!" kata sosok disamping orang yang memegang teropong sambil berkacak pinggang. Yang dipanggil Menma hanya mendengus sebal, sambil membersihkan Katana berlumuran darah yang sudah menghitam sambil duduk diatas sebuah pipa cukup besar.

"Huh! Kau sendiri tadi juga, Baka-Haruko" balas Menma pada satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka sambil membersihkan Katana-nya. Naruto yang berada disebelah Haruko hanya menghela napas. Beginilah jika kucing dan tikus bertemu, akan jarang sekali akur. Dan terjadilah perdebatan tidak penting antara mereka berdua. "Sudahlah kalian berdua"

Naruto kemudian menekan tombol kecil yang ada di earphone miliknya. "Shikamaru Mission 4 Complete!"

"**Accept. Naruto, you see him?**"

"You're still worried him, Shikamaru? I don't see him"

"**Ck****. ****I'm just asking****. ****Oh****, ****hurry back ****I ****don't ****want to deal ****with The ****Witch ****here****. Medokusai~**"

"**SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU! GO HOME BRAT'S OR I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL!**"

Nging..

Suara dengungan mendominasi ditelinga mereka setelah mendengar perkataan-teriakan-suara wanita dari earphone mereka. Cukup lama mereka berdiam, sampai suara dengungan itu menghilang dan kembali dari ketulian sementara. "Leader, setidaknya kecilkan suaramu" kata Naruto, namun yang terdengar hanya gumaman tidak jelas dari earphone mereka.

"Cih. Basic Witch" umpat mereka bersamaan sambil melepas earphone dari telinga mereka, sebelum mendengar sumpah-serapah yang akan membuat telinga mereka tuli seketika karena suara yang sangat-terlampau amat-keras. Naruto kemudian memandang rumah mewah tempat mereka membunuh yang kini masih dikelilingi oleh polisi dengan wajah datar, namun dengan cepat berganti dengan seringai.

"We come back, so be prepared"

**~TBC~**

A/N: I'm come back with New Abal Fic.. #ngibarin-bendera-putih(?) Gimana? Jelek ya? Saya gk pandai buat Action. Ada sedikit Crossover sama Bleach soalnya saya lagi males buat OC. Yah, walaupun ada OC juga sih, tapi cuma satu. Disini Hitsugaya itu tinggi gk pendek kayak di Canon-nya #GunchoTsurara. Ada kritik atau saran? Saya terima senang hati..

Log-out.


End file.
